


The Banquet

by derp2lol (Ihere)



Series: PoliceForcestuck [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banquets, F/M, Kidnapping, Rallies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/derp2lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skaian Police Department has to work as security for a boring banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A young man walks around in the police department. His dark brown hair is tucked under the standardized police hat. He carries with him a small yellow envelope that he is to deliver. He is close to reaching the receiver; who is sitting at her own desk filling out what appears to be paper work.

“Officer Harley?” the man greets. The woman turns around to find the young officer through her green eyes.

“Oh hi there!” she grins. “What do you need Officer . . .” Officer Harley had hoped to find some sort of identification on her co-server of the law, or that she’d remember his name. “Officer?” she is finding nothing. 

The man falters, “Officer Clark. You know, Jerry Clark?” The woman gives an awkward smile. “Oh come on Jade! You went to my birthday party last week!”

“I did? I thought that was a staff party.”

What’s-his-face can’t believe what he is hearing, “We had birthday cake, and we sung happy birthday.”

Jade scratches the back of her head, “Did we? Sorry I was tired then.” She twiddles her thumbs on her crossed knees, “I’m sorry about that. I’m really bad at remembering names. I don’t think we’ve talked a lot.”

“I know yours!”

“Yeah that’s strange. I don’t know why I don’t recognize you.”

The man is not impressed, “Okay fine. The Chief wanted me to give you this.” He shoves the yellow envelope to her. “You know who the chief is right?”

“Of course I do. No need to be rude Gary.”

“My name’s Jerry! Jerry Clark!” He turns away muttering to himself, “There goes my chance at asking her out.”

Alone, Jade looks at the envelope, “Well that was weird. You better be worth that encounter.” She flips the envelope to the front side and reads, “Assignment for Officer Harley and Officer Vantas,” in the small handwritten words. Realizing that she needs her troll associate, Jade goes on the hunt to search for him.

The woman abandons her paper work and moves to find Vriska waiting impatiently by the department’s plastic water tank. “Fucking water conservation enforcements. ‘If you want free water then you have to follow the rules Vriska!’ Bunch of losers don’t know what they’re thinking.” Vriska mumbles to herself. Her empty blue bottle is held lazily in her hand.

“Vriska!” Jade calls out walking towards the troll. “Have you seen Karkat around?” 

The spider troll turns away from glaring at the large man in front of her, “He’s talking to Fussyfangs about something.”

“Okay thanks! Also I don’t think Kanaya likes being called that.” Jade starts to head off to the receptionist’s desk.

“Does it look like I’m trying to get on her good side?” Vriska shouts at her wandering ally.

Officer Harley shakes her head to herself and soon opens the door to the receptionist’s area, and Officer Vantas is indeed standing next to Kanaya behind the front desk. Both trolls are examining the computer screen. 

“No Kanaya,” Karkat grumbles, “That’s not far enough.”

The jade troll rolls her eyes, “I’m trying my best Mr. Vantas. There’s only so much I can do with your budget.” The other troll chooses not to reply to that statement. 

“Hey guys! What’re doing?”

Karkat, being surprised at the sight of Jade, backs up from the computer and gets around the desk to turn the woman around. “Jade, what are you doing here?” Officer Harley stops her partner from moving her around.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would you say something is going on? Do two trolls casually talking seem criminal? Great Harley, you’ve fucking insulted me now, so get lost.”

Jade squints her eyes suspicious, “Kanaya, what are you two up to?”

“We’re planning Mr. Vantas’ vacation,” she responds despite Karkat’s obvious protests. “Mr. Vantas prefers others don’t know where he is going, so they can’t interfere with his personal time.”

“Then why did you tell her!” Karkat roars at the receptionist.

The woman snickers, “Please Karkat, when I want my vacation, I’ll keep it away from you. I need my own personal time.” The receptionist rolls her eyes at their tomfoolery.

“Fine Jade, just don’t forget that,” Karkat warns. “What did you come here for anyways?”

His partner reveals the yellow envelope, “We got an assignment from the Chief. I thought we should read it together!”

“This isn’t a super duper fun thing to do in fucking preschool. This is actual work.” Officer Vantas snatches the envelope away from Jade. “For all we know, this could contain a murder mystery, or stolen goods, or an alien sighting! So treat this with the utmost fucking respect that it deserves, and not some afterschool special.” Karkat opens up the envelope and reads the assignment. His posture depressions, “Okay fuck that, it’s just a stupid security watch job.”

Jade claps her hands eagerly, “Oh really! Where at? Do we get to watch someone special?”

“Uh,” Karkat read the paper, “It’s in the park and no one special. Just some rally. They only need security because is the fucking law.” 

“Come on Karkat, this could be an adventure!”

“Harley you’re really getting on my nerves now.”

At the park.

“Oh look Harley, you were right. This isn’t going to be boring; it’s going to make me want to blow my brains out.” Karkat complains to his partner. The woman and troll are standing inside the park near a podium that above has a sign claiming, ‘Half-Bloods Have Rights!’ Officer Vantas kicks a rock stubbornly. “Can you loan me your gun? I don’t want to have the bullets taken out of my paycheck because they were for personal usage.” Jade shoves him gently to shut him up.

Suddenly, coming up from behind the two officers, someone wraps their arms around the two. “About time you guys showed up. You know we can’t start without you here.” Officer Harley turns to look at the male voice between the partners. She tires her best to keep calm. The male voice belongs to in what simple terms is a half-blood: the cross breeding of a troll and human. He has grey skin but no horns; sharp teeth but human eyes. It looks like a science experiment gone wrong.

“Shut up,” Karkat orders, “we would’ve avoided you longer if I’d known you’d be here.”

“Ahh Officer Vantas,” the half-blood lets go of Jade and turns to the troll for a passive aggressive bro hug. “I thought you said you’d never see me again except in hell. Are you wrong, or is this hell?”

Karkat roughly thrusts the creature away, “Back away Reziki. You know my stay five fucking feet away from me rule.”

“I know I know!” Reziki promises. He turns to Jade, “Now who is this lovely female?” 

“Uh I’m Officer Harley; Officer Vantas’ partner.”

“Oh that’s kinky Officer Vantas,” Riziki mocks. “Aren’t you lucky.”

Karkat scowls, “I’m like her mentor you douchebag. Keep your ridiculous ideas to yourself.”

The half-blood laughs at the troll, “So defensive. How do you put up with him Officer Harley?” He nudges the woman, but she turns stiff. Reziki cocks an eye at her, “Do I make you nervous Officer Harley?”

“Can I be honest and say I’m not around half-bloods too often,” Jade responds realizing the chance to be racially sensitive is long gone.

“Well then pay attention to the rally and you might learn something darling.” Reziki then moves to behind the podium. He holds himself high, and almost a hundred attendees to the rally watch him earnestly. The group consists of mostly half-blood, but also a number of Whites, a pinch of blacks and the occasional troll or human.

“My fellow rights activists,” Reziki begins. “For too long the half-bloods have been oppressed by everyone around them. No one is free from the blame; even half-bloods have put themselves down. What a sad world we all live in. Why are we treated so? When humans and trolls were brought together so many good things came after the Great War once they knew peace. Technology increased, cultures mixed and became anew, and the inner-racial separations between the two species started to dissolve. Even the Whites and Blacks resulted from the forced combination, and they are some of those who wish to get rid of us! So why is it my friends that mixing the two species, is something to hate? So many good things came out of this joining, why are we the exception? Why is it, that when two beautiful creatures fall in love, they create a monster? Why are we called monsters? We don’t look that different. We have similar thoughts and dreams. Why can’t we have similar rights? We do our best to get honest jobs to only have someone tell us no. We deserve rights!” The audience cheers with satisfaction for their leader.

“I’m a rare case,” he continues. “You see that I look very similar to you, but I was born by the great Mother Grub! She saw that my parents loved each other very much through the genetic material, so she chose me to live with the other trolls. To grow with them!” Reziki lowers his head, “But I learned quickly that I wouldn’t be accepted by them. The jade mother trolls cast me aside. Threw me into the plains to die. There are too many cases like my own. But as I told you, I am a rare case. I managed to crawl my way into civilization where the most wonderful White woman let me into her home. She cared for me because no lusus would! However, she cared for many. She managed a care house filled with all sorts of other trolls. And the White woman, my mother, cared for me no differently than any other troll. She loved me just the same. While all the other trolls picked on me, she’d hold me and tell me that she loved me. But it wasn’t always enough. When I seven sweeps I began self-inflicted harm. I hated myself so much. My siblings at the care houses convinced me that I was a monster. And nothing that my mother could say would convince me otherwise.” 

“This guy’s a total drama queen,” Karkat whispers in the back to Jade.

She flicks him on the forehead, “Shh!” Officer Harley then returns to listen to the half-blood’s speech.

“When I became too old to live at the care house, I was forced to move. And that is when I became a true monster. I stole whatever I could to survive. I wanted work so bad, but one look at my physique and they’d hit me with whatever they had closest. I didn’t want to die, so I lived. I stole whatever I could to live for another day. And every day I wondered if it’d be my last. Hope was gone and only surviving remained; until I met my soul mate. A wonderful troll who didn’t shove me away, but taught me to care. He brought be back off my feet and helped me become a good person. A title that doesn’t require you to be a human, troll or half-blood. And I spent my days with him in bliss, but nothing stays like that for long. Soon enough, someone lynched him for his beliefs; thus leaving me with absolute hatred. Yet, I did not revert into a monster, but I promised on his grave to help bring together a new world; one where trolls, humans and half-bloods can love each other without fear. And together my friends, we can accomplish exactly that!” The audience adored Riziki’s speech. They cheered and sung, “Half-bloods have rights!” back and forth. Jade and Karkat watched how the leader spun so much inspiration in such a short time.

“Now please donate to help our abused half-blood children rise up from the oppression, so they can get on the right tracks of life,” Riziki finishes. He points to another half-blood who is holding a large plastic bin to collect money. Many of the attendees are already heading over.

“Wow,” Officer Harley speaks amazed. “I never knew.”

Karkat spits and returns to his cigarette, “How could you not know?”

“Well I understand yo-“ Karkat gives her a dirty look. “-you being ‘mistaken’ as a half-blood and knowing, but I didn’t know. I was home schooled. I didn’t see a lot of half-bloods growing up until I joined the academy in the Capital. And there half-bloods aren’t treated that badly.”

“Well Skaia is a giant shit hole filled with assholes.” Karkat looks at his partner skeptically, “If you’re impartial to them, then what was with your behavior before with Reziki?”

“He just surprised me!” Officer Harley then sheepishly rubs her arm, “I’m not used to such a combination. It’s not completely natural to me.”

“Oh look Ms. Perfect has problems with freaks.”

“Should you really call them freaks? It doesn’t seem nice, and shouldn’t you be more sympathetic.” 

Karkat takes a deep breath from smoke, “Harley I’m one hundred percent pure troll; not at all associated with these buffoons. I can say whatever the fuck I want.” 

“Well I think otherwise.” Jade formerly reaches into her pockets, “I feel like I should give them some money as a donation, or at least give my regards.”

Her fellow officer grabs her arm sturdily, “Oh no you fucking don’t. We are supposed to be neutral. If you donate, then people will assume the police are on the half-bloods’ side.”

“Well shouldn’t we? They are citizens too.”

“It’s not our decision to make Harley. You don’t want to upset someone.” Then the walkie-talkie on Karkat’s chest calls for him. The troll brings it to his face, “What?”

“Hey it’s Sollux,” the male voice on the other side answers. “You need to come back. The Chief is organizing this big assignment for the majority of the force.”

“What would make the Chief do that?” Officer Vantas questions.

“Apparently we’re providing extra service for the public banquet tomorrow that the mayor is throwing. Report here immediately.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Jade, I really hate this job sometimes,” Karkat complains to his partner. The officers are standing inside a large ballroom in the mayor’s mansion watching people enter the room. The participants are dressed rather nicely and sporting whatever ally around their arm to make them appear more attractive or rich. 

Officer Harley shakes the troll’s shoulder, “Come on Karkat, we’re serving the good people of Skaia!”

“The rich ones at least,” he grumbles. “This is a miserable excuse to use the police department. I wouldn’t call it a public event if you’re forbidding some of the public. The mayor is a cheap piece of shit.”

“Don’t be rude, and I know you’re only upset because you can’t smoke here.”

“The grumpy troll needs an excuse to bitch?” Vriska ridicules.

Karkat growls, “Shut the fuck up Vriska. Why are you even here?”

“Why am I here? I’m not an officer.”

“Stop acting like babies you two,” Jade orders. “You both know that with the budget cuts, Vriska has to be here in order for Skaia to still be protected by other officers and for this party to be protected whether you like it or not. She’s just a standee. Now stop complaining!”

Officer Vantas then tries to retrieve a cigarette, but Jade slaps it out of his hand. “Grub I hate our shit-ass mayor so much!” The troll slams his head on the wall behind them. “I didn’t even vote for the guy!”

“Like that would matter?” Vriska smirks. “He hasn’t had competition in sweeps.”

Jade tilts her head, “I don’t understand why you don’t like the mayor Karkat.”

“That guy is completely incapable of running Skaia! All he does is finance these stupid parties that he gives different fucking names to, so people don’t realize that they are the same fucking thing! Banquets, benefits, fundraisers, dance party; they are all the same thing. All ways to suck money from others. He’s just too stupid to think of something else that might actually help Skaia.”

“Don’t the proceedings go to charity?” comments Jade.

Now Vriska’s laughing, “Yeah but it really is aaaaaaaall that he is able to come up with. I remember when he tried to rename Skaia to Can Town! That was hilarious, and everyone freaked out.”

“Mayor Vallens is so shitty,” Karkat continues. “He doesn’t even run Skaia. His deputy does all the work; she just doesn’t want the title for some reason. Grub I give prompts to Mail for putting up with his bullshit.”

“Not to mention how he’s always flirting with her, and it’s so obvious it’s too embaaaaaaaaressing” the spider troll sneers.

“I swear this government could do so much better if they didn’t flirt with a girl in a skirt every time they walk by.”

Jade shushes her two friends, “Who’s that over there?” The trolls look over to see a broad Black man conversing with two humans. All three of them are wearing black suits and shades.

“That’s Mr. Arnold Roberts,” Karkat answers. “He’s head of security. Part of the reason why we’re here is he’s our boss. Also he’s another guy that gets in Ms. Mail’s way.”

Vriska then tugs on a few strands of hair from the short troll’s head, “What’s your deal with Ms. Mail’s love life? Got a thing for her?” Annoyed, the troll slaps her hand away.

“No, I just . . . I watch Nepeta’s show and she talks about it.” Karkat ruffles his hair a little, “But Mail is a convincing woman. Kind of scary too.”

The blue troll sarcastically rubs her hand, “Well that’s probably why we have the best mail service in the world. I swear that woman is obsessed with the system.” 

“Oh shit!” Jade whispers to her associates; she pulls them closer to her like a protective mother. “Look at the entrance.” The trolls now turn their heads over to the entrance of the ballroom where lavish patrons enter. One in particular stands out to the group. 

“It’s Dr. Scratch-Ass!” Karkat reveals hushed. The non-server of the law turns her head away and ducks behind Jade.

“What is he doing here?” she protests. 

Karkat stares down at Vriska, “What’s your deal?”

“The guy creeps me out. I can’t tell whether he’s looking at me or not with those eyes.” She shudders, “Just try to stay inconspicuous for the rest of this bulge-thrusting-fest.”

Officer Harley pats her friend’s head, “It’s okay now. I think he’s sat down somewhere. Oh hey look, it’s Feferi! I’ll see you guys later.” Jade abandons her position, and the spider  
troll suddenly finds herself exposed and peeved.

The sea dweller is walking around the ballroom led by a server. He directs her to an empty table with chairs and glasses of water all around it. “Your table Ms. Peixes,” he pulls out a chair for her to sit, and Feferi complies while keeping her dress straight. While her server leaves, Feferi notices her matesprit a little ways off and she twiddles her fingers in his direction. Sollux doesn’t take notice since he’s too busy yelling at some rookie officer for messing up for whatever reason. The little ex-heiress sighs to herself wondering how long it’ll be till someone comes to entertain her. 

“Hey Feferi!” Apparently not too long. 

“Good evening Jade.” The dressed up troll smiles, “So you were recruited for this gala?”

“Yeah I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see you here.”

The seated troll sips her water, “Yup, the mayor likes to invite me here. I feel bad that you’re not here for fun though; you’d be good company.” The woman laughs.

“Thanks! Well there isn’t much to do right now, may I sit with you?” Feferi nods, so Jade pulls the chair next to her out. Unfortunately someone takes the chair before Jade can seat herself.

Someone with an atrocious ego, “Well it’s a surprise to see you here Fef. What are the chances?”

“Eridan,” Feferi grumbles. “What are you doing here?”

“Just the same as you I suppose.” The sea dweller reaches into his inner coat pocket and pulls out a ticket. “I bought a seat; which just happens to place near you. Aren’t I a lucky troll?”

“Why do I have the feeling that your luck involved bribes?” 

“Well you’re feeling is wrong with some other ones that you have.” Rolling her eyes, Feferi works on her newly developed headache that recently sprung up. “You don’t answer my calls and you’re dating a low blood? I think you have some sort of rebellious act going on. You should-“

“Hey sir?” Jade interrupts. “I don’t think it’s right to-“

Eridan intrudes right back, “What are you the help?”

“I’m an officer,” she corrects frustrated. “We’ve met before. I was there when Ms. Peixes dumped your miserable ass, and I don’t think you should talk to her like that.”

“I do not have to be treated like this!” he snarls. Eridan then turns around in his seat to snap his fingers. Immediately, a human waiter arrives. “You will see to it that this urchin doesn’t bother us anymore.” The waiter nods and surprisingly drags the woman away.

Jade resists through the force, “What? No this isn’t right! He was the one annoying Feferi! This is so stupid.” She tries to get out of the waiter’s iron-clad grip, “And how are you so strong?”

“I carry heavy platters for hours miss.” The waiter lets go of her at the ballroom entrance. “Now I know you and your fellow officers are doing a fine service here, but I will not stand to have my guests harassed. If I see you around either of them, then you’ll be forbidden to enter here again.” With a huff, the waiter waltz over to a table to provide refreshments. 

Feeling quite stupid and humiliated now, Jade stays by the entrance to silently yell to herself. This would continue for who knows how long, if something didn’t catch her eye just then.

“Aradia?” A maroon blood troll entering last with her camera troll froze. “Hey it’s you! Remember me?” The woman bounces over, “I’m Jade!” 

The troll pushes with one finger at her forehead tired, “Yes. I remember you. It’s hard to forget traumatic events like those.”

“Yeah that was one crazy case,” the officer smiles uncomfortably. “How are you? Getting back to normal?”

“More or less,” Aradia shrugs. “Take five Clevais. Prep for I don’t know . . whatever.” The camera troll doesn’t seem to mind being abandoned for a short time. His attention drifts to the appetizers.

“So Aradia,” Jade twiddles her fingers behind her back not sure if she’s going to overstep her boundaries or not. “How are things with Equius?”

The woman instantly feels her body freeze around her. Jade’s body becomes almost completely detached from her own mind. She tries to move something. Anything. But not even her fingers could twitch; even her own lungs stopped. The officer is forced to look at the last things she saw directly in front of her; which is Aradia’s furious eyes. The troll has her hand pushing on the side of her forehead. Realizing that Jade is frozen, Aradia relaxes her arm, but keeps it in position. 

“Now, let’s walk somewhere a little more isolated.” Jade begins to panic even more as her feet move without her own command. Walking a little stiffly, the two head into an empty corridor outside the main ballroom. No one seems to notice the strange behavior. Once there, Aradia releases Jade who gasps for air on the floor. “We can talk now.”

“Wha-What is your fucking problem!?” The weakened officer holds her mouth, “I think I’m going to puke.”

“You need to learn limits.” The troll walks around Jade glooming, “You can’t just ask about a relationship you have no part of. Especially one that nearly got me killed already.”

“I was just trying to be friendly!”

“And look where that got you now. Trust me girl, I can do much worse if you test me again.” Aradia turns down casted, “You can’t trust people; except for yourself. All the voices tell me it’s the right thing to do.” 

Jade looks up panicking, “You’re hearing voices now?”

“It’s not like that. They’re voices of the dead, ones I’ve tried to ignore for too long thinking I knew better. But I’ll listen to them now. If they think I should live for myself, then I will.” Aradia smirks, “It worked for you didn’t it, Vriska?”

Jade leans over to see that behind the maroon troll is her blue friend. “This is a surprise. You being violent. I never thought I’d see the day. Why didn’t I bring a fucking camera.”

“Are you nervous Vriska?”

The spider troll indicates that is not the case, “Actually I’m more surprised by how the tables have turned. Wasn’t I the irrational lonely loser before? And you the powerful bitch with a strong partner to match? My how the fates work.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“You know, on this side I can understand you soooooooo much better; arrogant, cocky and free from all fears. I’m past you now Aradia and I can see why I looked pathetic before to you. I’ll admit that this is sort of funny,” Vriska ends smirking.

“Careful blue blood,” Aradia warns, “I’m still more powerful than you.”

“That’s right; we both know that I can’t control you.”

“And you can’t use the human as some sort of shield; I know your power on them only extends to make them sleep.”

“Yeeeeeeeah, but there’s another part to my gift that you don’t understand.” She leans in, “I can read you like a book. It was harder before, but you make your emotions as legible as a message in the sky. It’s like you want everyone to know how miserable you are.”

“Stop it.”

“People aren’t nervous around you because of your kidnapping; they can feel your hatred leaking from your very pores.”

“You’re lying.” Aradia grips her fists and snarls, “Why shouldn’t I kill you now?”

“Besides the fact that I don’t think you have it in you?” Vriska ponders for a second, “We’re at a stalemate. You know my secret, and I know yours. Both psychics, but who will the high bloods favor?”

“That’s always your excuse!”

“And I’ll keep using it until it isn’t true anymore.” Vriska saunters around the troll to kneel to her friend. “I think we’re done here.” She rubs Jade’s back to check for injuries.

“No. I won’t let you avoid me again; you have no power over me!”

The spider troll gives one of her classic smirks, “Well there’s more than one way to hurt you. Direct or not.” 

“Vriska,” Jade mutters kneeling on the floor, “don’t do this. Don’t fight her.” 

“Listen to your little pet,” the maroon taunts. “She’ll probably protect you more than she should.” Aradia turns away and exits the corridor. 

Vriska helps lift Jade off her knees and on to her feet, “I could have handled it Jade.”

The woman leans on Vriska till she feels confident in herself to stand, “I know, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“You can be an annoying friend you know that?” Jade giggles in response and the two friends walk back into the main ballroom. 

Officer Vantas finds them and nags at their insubordination, “Where the fuck have you two been? The banquet is starting. And-wow, I just realize that nothing ever happens in this nookstained joint.” 

“Um,” Jade stalls, “We were doing girl stuff.”

“Yeah, girl stuff,” Vriska agrees.

The male troll looks suspiciously at the two, “Wouldn’t Vriska have to be a girl first?” And that remark earned him a hard punch in the arm.


	3. Chapter Three

The guests inside the ballroom sit around talking to one another about: weather, politics, the décor and their expectations for the evening. All drink orders have been placed and served for these lucky individuals. The waiters have retracted to the staff area waiting for the meals to be served. The mood is light and pleasant for the majority of the guests who couldn’t care less for the outside world and its problems. It only makes since that it’s these people who are Skaia’s main reliance for additional financial support. 

The tables, decorated in white cotton table cloths, are surrounding a dark wood podium against the wall. And above the podium is the plasma screen to project whoever speaks. A White woman stands beside the podium in her golden dress suit. A thick red carpet leads to a side doorway that happens to be closed for dramatic. 

The doors are opened simultaneously by two waiters who hide afterwards behind the opened doors. A man, skin as black as coal and eyes white like chalk, enters the ballroom with two suit men behind him. The man wears a white pinstripe suit and a large black sash with ‘MAYOR’ written in solid red lettering. 

The woman moves to behind the podium to introduce the man walking down the red carpet, “Citizens of Skaia, allow me to introduce . . Mayor Vallens!” She walks away as the guests show their enthusiasm and the mayor walks up. 

“Thank you Ms. Mail for that delightful introduction,” he thanks with giving her a wink. The woman mentally rolls her eyes. Mayor Vallens turns back to his guests from behind the podium, “Friends! What a wonderful night for us to gather. Could Skaia look more beautiful than with an evening like tonight? “The audience gives a polite response of claps. “And we all should use this night as a way to relax and entertain. To celebrate the futility of Skaia as we will tonight. Just be responsible about it shall we?” His guests give a force laugh for the mayor; they are used to his dry humor. 

The mayor’s deputy is happy enough that she made the mayor take those etiquette lessons. Better than reading the book and just eating the pages to avoid the work. She swears that he can be such a child at times; not that she can tell anyone. 

“Now,” the mayor goes on, “I know that we all want to live in this bliss all night and I’d hate to be the downer, but I must talk about a serious problem.” The screen behind the mayor flips from him to a group of human and troll children in front of a school. “The children, or as my fellow politicians call them, future voters.” Another dry laugh rings throughout the room. “There is nothing that the children could use more than a better school system. With so many children today, it is hard to keep up with the education. So please, reach into your hearts, and wallets, and donate to the Schools of Skaia fund. It makes such a difference to the boys and girls. And to make the first donation, please bring your hands together for the generous, the honorable, and the most amazing man I know . . . Spades Slick!” The pronounced man walks up to the mayor and shakes his hand with a wicked grin on his face. Waiters arrive with a large glass box between them; heading towards the podium. They set the box down next to Ms. Mail, and Slick walks over with a check in his hand that he drops into the box’s slot. For whatever reason, Ms. Mail frowns when Slick looks up at her. 

A waiter remains behind with a small electronic device that controls a digital scoreboard on the large screen. With Slick’s check inside the glass box, the scoreboard goes up a million digits. Applause rises across the ballroom. 

Slick walks away from the box and heads to an empty table to sit. The mayor joins him with his deputy following behind. 

Waiters spill in from the kitchen to serve the guests’ meals. The lively mood continues as the rich dine and chat with others, and throughout the banquet guests would walk up to the glass box and give whatever they felt necessary. Within an hour, the score board shows over twenty million dollars in donation. Everyone in the room seems pleased and joyful in the ballroom. That is, all except a few exceptions in the back.

“Jade. Will you please stop your fucking bitching!? You’re destroying my delicate ear drums with your never-ending whining!” Karkat snarls at his partner.

“Why is Spades Slick here!?” She panics. “He’s evil!”

Vriska is leaning on the wall beside them doing her nails, “Should an officer really call someone evil? Can someone even be evil? Like purely evil?”

“I-I don’t know, but he’s close to it!” Jade defends. She grabs her hair frustrated, “Why is the bad guy donating money?”

“Double standards?” The spider troll suggests.

“No you fucking idiots,” Karkat rages. “Slick doesn’t have mood swings, he hasn’t become the nicest person in the world, and he definitely is an evil bastard. This all just has to do with the mayor being a fucking idiot like I told you.” 

Jade laughs with disbelief, “You can’t be serious. The mayor can’t be that ignorant.”

“Don’t underestimate the stupidity someone can hold Jade.”

“You’re enough to prove that Karkat,” Vriska quips. 

“No now shut up,” the male troll orders. “You know Jade that the police department has been covering The Midnight Crew’s crimes for years.”

“Really?” Vriska perks up from her nails.

“. . . Right just go with it Vriska. I’m not going to fill you in what happened a long time ago. So try to figure it out on your own if your tiny, one-tracked brain can follow.” Karkat takes a deep breath, “So yeah we’ve been covering those ass-wipes, and part of that had to have us convince the mayor that these guys are the greatest. Luckily for us, it wasn’t that hard to do. Spades Slick does all this personal donating that the mayor soaks up, so now the two are buddy buddies, but I know for a fucking fact that Slick hates his guts. He did use the mayor to his own advantage though, with Slick influencing the mayor, it makes it harder for the Felt to keep control. So if Slick needs anything done legal, it’s done. We figured that Slick would drop the charade, or someone would tell the mayor. But apparently not. I guess someone thought it would be better to keep lying, or someone is fucking lazy.” Karkat rubs his face, “I think I’m going to go out for a smoke now.” He tries to leave, but Jade pulls him back.

“You know we have to stay here the entire time; even more so if Slick and Scratch are here.” The short troll grumbles to himself. “Hey Karkat.” He looks up. “Can I talk to you about something? I feel like you and Vriska are the only ones I can completely trust around here.” Vriska tilts her head at the woman.

“Well I think you need to make better friends then.”

Jade bites her lip, “It’s about . . . the Chief. Did he seem strange to you last night? He looked sad, almost lonely. Do you think something could have happened?”

“Jade, I don’t give a flying fuck about the Chief,” Karkat states. “I’ve always been trying to avoid the guy my entire career, and somehow I keep getting to know him more than what I want. I accidently date and then marry his moirail, I find out that shit about his insane matesprit relationship, and you want me to diagnose him further? Fuck that. I want to live and I’ve been pushing it.”

“I feel like he needs help is all.”

“Well don’t,” Vriska demands coldly. “He’s a big troll; able to care for himself. Besides, he doesn’t offer help so why should he accept it?”

Karkat stabs his forehead with his own nails, “What is your fucking problem? Why do you talk like that? Stop being so ominous and tell us what your deal is.”

“Oh yeah Karkat? Why don’t you tell us why Nepeta dumped your ass?” Vriska taunts. “Yup, I know she left you.”

The male troll slinks to the floor pouting, “It was mutual.”

“You guys are terrible,” Jade proclaims. “Chief Zahhak is a good guy especially to you two! Vriska, didn’t you say you guys were friends in school.”

“Times change Jade. People change. More specifically trolls get more aggressive older; makes them harder to trust.”

“Karkat, didn’t you once tell me he looked past your blood and helped you on your career?”

“Doesn’t mean I have to help him back. Just give up Jade. If you want to help him, then tell him yourself.” Jade stands over the childish troll frowning.

“I honestly can’t believe either of you.” The lights start to flicker in the ballroom. “What?”

Officer Vantas shrugs on the floor, “Must be having power issues. Some idiot tripped on a cord.”

But then lights flicker to complete darkness. The guests start to whisper to each other full of concerns; however they are interrupted by bright lights crackling on the floor causing everyone to panic. 

The guests shriek out of fear; while the police try to keep everyone calm to little success. After a few minutes of this chaos, the lights come back on.

“The mayor is gone!” A woman yells across the ballroom. The voice belonged to the mayor’s deputy standing next to the mayor’s empty seat. The secret service looks around for their lost leader, but find him they do not. 

The mayor’s disappearance does not help the moral of the guests who mostly continuing to panic. Officer Captor, who acts as the leader of the police here, looks across the floor to find recently expired firecrackers scattered around the room. “Grub Damn it,” is all he can say.

The other officers try to calm down their citizens with little success. The reporter and cameratroll take advantage of this rare opportunity to capture on camera. Ms. Mail is looking around trying to find exits and orders the secret service to search around the mansion believing the kidnappers could not be far.

“Excuse me. Excuse me!” A deep voice shouts from all over the ballroom. “I believe you are all missing someone.” Ms. Mail is the first one to realize what is going on.

“They’ve taken control of the intercom!”

“Right indeed Ms. Mail. I would praise you more, but I’m here to talk business. The mayor is still safe, for now. I have a simple request for his safe return: all of the donation money in exchange. I’ll call back with the details shortly. Enjoy the rest of your dinner.”


	4. Chapter Four

The chaos continues in the ballroom. The guests panic clutching their valuables close to them; while the officers try to calm them down. Nothing seems to settle after the kidnapper left his message. As a whole, the people of Skaia are one huge blob of anxiety. That is with the exception of one officer.

“Hey!” he shouts. “Hey I need you all to shut up!” The crowd doesn’t seem to listen. “I’m not going to ask again so shut the fuck up!” The ending rung out through the craze of the ballroom silencing everyone; including a group of three where one short tempered troll argued with a spider troll about tormenting the victims further. The one human officer beside them did her best to calm them down to little affect. But now all arguments have stopped for the one troll officer.

“Okay, I need all officers to meet up with me. The civilians will stay where they are until further notice.” Officer Captor takes a deep breath and heads out of the middle of the tables to an isolated area awaiting his co-workers. The other officers, and Vriska, quickly leave their posts to follow their leader.

Once everyone is gathered, Officer Captor begins, “Okay everyone. We fucked up. Seriously. We lost the most important guy in the building. We look like a giant joke. I mean look at this,” he holds up a discarded firecracker, “this piece of shit scared us.”

“I blame the losers here’s crying making everyone disoriented,” Vriska jokes not really caring.

“Vriska shut up,” Sollux commands. “When I ask for your bullshit, I’ll fucking ask.” The officer massages his face feeling more stress.

“Hey Sollux,” Jade calls out, “Do you think someone in here is responsible for the crime? I’ve seen some guests here that are extremely suspicious.”

“I realize that Jade, but we can’t go arresting people that might be suspicious. They are innocent until proven guilty.”

“That’s human law, not troll,” Vriska corrects.

Officer Captor grips his hands angrily, “Shut up Vriska! You’re not even an officer!” 

“Lighten up a little Sollux,” Karkat recommends. “It’s not like we’re the secret service.” He jabs a thumb behind him, “Look at those losers. Their job is to protect him and they fucked up. And now they’re getting chewed out for it.” True enough, the secret service team is being yelled at by Head of Security who is being screamed at by Ms. Mail who looks less attractive by the word. “I kind of wish I had some sort of salty snack to enjoy this show better with me. I need to prepare more for the bullshit.”

“I’ll bring popcorn next time,” Vriska offers. Officer Harley shakes her head disappointed in her friends and herself for choosing them as friends.

Officer Captor growls, “Seriously. For the last fucking time. Shut. Up. I’m talking. I’m in charge. The chief is relying on me to fix this, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“Or else he’ll fire you like some bitchy trophy wife fires her maid because she missed a spot on the floor when actually the trophy wife just made that flaw,” Karkat adds. “I’m calling the chief a short-tempered bitch.”

With every bit of emotion gone from his face, Sollux throws his police hat at the annoying troll’s face. “So now,” Officer Captor continues with his lisp, “I need all officers here to go to each individual table to one: make sure everyone is okay. And two: check for any sort of clues.”

“Big surprise that Officer Two-Fanatic would give us two instructions,” Vriska spits out quickly. Officer Harley, getting real tired of this bullshit, tugs on the troll’s ear  
disapprovingly making the spider troll uncomfortable and suddenly obedient.

“I’m going to call Ex-Officer Pyrope,” Officer Captor resumes, “Her tracking abilities outmatch anything else. It shouldn’t be too hard for her once she gets here; based on the setting, the kidnappers can’t be too far if they can use the intercom. Now go.” All officers head off to consult a table, but Sollux tugs on Officer Harley’s arm. “Hey Jade, could you check on Feferi? That asshole is annoying me.” Jade turns around to see Eridan trying to ‘comfort’ the already dating sea dweller. 

“I think that’d be a good idea actually.” And Jade hurries off to save her friend.

“Oh come on Roberts!” Officer Captor barks across the ballroom to the Head of Security. “You are not yellow tapping this place!” The Black man holds his yellow police tape in his hands disappointed.

“So as I was saying Fef, if there’s any sort of ‘trouble’ we come into I’m sure to have my lawyers back us up,” the sea dweller boasts in a heavy accent. “But I should tell you that the court is much more sympathizing to a couple in desperate love.” He grabs her hand, “So it is important that we practice as much as possible.”

The high blood female pulls her hand away, “I think I can manage without your lawyers Eridan. I’m innocent anyways, and I doubt anyone in here is going to be arrested.”

“Still it doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” he reasons. “Now let’s practice looking at each other lovingly. You remember how to do that after being forced around with that low blood, right?” Feferi sighs to herself; she is certainly trapped with this buffoon. All the other guests, that happen to be sea dwellers, are too focused on their own problems to help her.

“Excuse me everyone, I’m here to make sure you’re all okay,” Officer Harley starts off. “Anyone hurt?” The guests all shake their heads and utter a few nos. “Alright then, anyone know any clues about who kidnapped the mayor?” Again the same responses came for the table; except with a mixture of confusion behind it. Jade claps her hands together, “Great!” She taps on Feferi’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Ms. Peixes, but you’ll need to come with me.” 

The female troll attempts to hide her snicker, “Sure thing officer!” Feferi stands from her seat, but Eridan snags her wrist.

“What? No! You-” he points to Officer Harley, “-are not even supposed to be here!”

“Well guess what?” Jade withdraws her police badge, “I’m a cop, and this is police business so deal with it jerk.” Trying to contain their laughter, the females dash away from the flabbergasted sea troll. 

Once they reached a remote wall, the ladies burst out laughing. “Oh my Grub! Did you see the look on his face?” Feferi wipes a tear from her face, “Thanks Jade. I thought for sure that I was stuck there. I guess you’re my savior,” she ends with a slight frown on her face.

“Don’t be like that Feferi,” Jade begs. “Sollux told me to save you. He still cares for you like always, but he’s busy.”

“I know and I shouldn’t be so egocentric.” The troll caresses his hands, “He kept telling me previously how titillate he was for this assignment, but he assumed it would be more facile than this. I’m just convivial that Sollux is handling it so well. It’s really distinguished of him.”

Jade tilts her head, “You’re talking really weird.”

“Oh sorry!” Feferi laughs, “Sometimes I forget to drop the act. I have to act ‘responsible and proper!’” The sea dweller settles down quickly, “Sooo . . can I ask how the police is doing?”

“Not very well,” Jade admits. “We’re making sure everyone is okay, but Terezi is coming to track down the mayor.” 

Feferi nods remembering how the blind troll tracked down Vriska. “I’m shore everything with tuna up alright!” She then covers her mouth realizing her slip up.

“It’s alright Feferi,” Jade assures. “I don’t mind your fish puns. They’re silly and so . . you!”

“I know but I forget to hide them when I’m excited or nervous,” confesses the troll. “I really do like them.”

“You should keep at them! I’m not going to judge you for your blood Feferi. We’re friends remember?”

The sea dweller nods in agreement, “You are a strange fish Jade; always so willing to swim with others.” The woman tries to agree but she is unable to appear completely sincere. “What’s wrong?”

“I-“ Jade doesn’t know how much she should reveal. “Something happened recently. It hurt my friendly nature beliefs.”

Feferi grows concerned, “What happened?”

“Recently I-“ Jade takes a deep breath and starts over. “Recently Karkat and I went to this half-blood convention to supervise.”

“Oh.”

The woman turns an eyebrow up suspicious, “You don’t like half-bloods?”

“No it’s not that. I just understand how those can get.” Officer Harley relaxes a bit feeling just a little guilty for doubting her friend. “Well it’s no wonder you’re befuddled. The half-bloods have this ability to tug at heart strings to those who feel sympathetic.”

“Wow Feferi, you are not like other sea dwellers, not that I’m assuming anything.”

The troll giggles, “No you have a right, and sea dwellers almost always look down on others ‘below them.’ I’m just the black shell in the bunch. The one who believes all life has purpose. I’ve donated to half-blood funds under the reef on more than one high tide.”

“I’m surprised by you every time we talk,” Jade discloses. “I really do think we should hang out more often.”

“And I’m not going to say no to that, friend.” The two females smile pleasantly to each other for a few seconds before the troll notices something behind the human. “What’s going on with the screen?” Her friend turns around to find the large screen flickering to another shot.

Everyone inside the ballroom waits patiently for the screen to gain its complete picture. The monitor flickers for a few more moments before submitting to a new broadcast. The mayor is the main object. He is tied and gagged on a chair. A single ceiling lamp illuminates above him making the rest of the area unrecognizable. The stricken human seems desperate. His eyes express enough emotion to show how miserable he is.

Another figure steps into the camera’s view adjacent from the mayor. The figure is a masked man in black clothing holding a large rifle. He holds the weapon threateningly at the camera. “Alright here are our demands.” Based on the deep voice, it belongs to the same man from the intercom, “All the donation money left alone in front of the public library. No funny business. Once we have it, you’ll have your mayor back safe within the hour. I promise that. If we suspect any sort of problems,” the man shoves his gun into the mayor’s head, “boom. You have twenty minutes.”


	5. Chapter Five

A troll rushes into the ballroom; her breath slightly huffing from the activity. “Alright everyone, I’m here now.” She holds her cane steady waiting for someone to reach her.

Officer Captor is the first one, “Terezi thank Grub I was freaking out for a second.” The other officers stand around keeping control over the ballroom.

“It’s no problem,” she assures, “Now what’s the situation?” Despite not being on the force for some time now, bounty hunter Pyrope still understands the protocol.

“We’ve kept the mayor’s chair from being tampered and we now have fifteen minutes to find the kidnapper or give up the money,” Sollux finishes checking his watch. “Also Slick is here and near the mayor’s chair.”

The bounty hunter shakes her head, “I’m sure that won’t be distracting,” she steams.

The two head over to the mayor’s table. Ms. Mail is seething towards the men at the table as they wait for the change in pace. Spades Slick picks at his nails with a dinner knife bored. As the two trolls near, the occupants stop what they’re doing.

“Here’s the scent Terezi,” Sollux indicates to a chair near Ms. Paint and Slick. 

The troll begins sniffing. “Well what do you know, Terezi the Butt-Sniffer is back in action,” Slick insults crudely. “I’ve missed your jib. Still licking people like a mutt?”

“Slick,” Terezi kneels close to the chair, “I wondered what that foul smell was. Could you step back? You’re gross licorice odor is distracting me.” Glaring, the Black man steps away muttering to himself. The troll takes a deep inhale from the chair, “Okay I got him. I need to go now while I still have the scent.” 

Officer Captor waves over some others, “Karkat. Jade. I want you to go with Terezi. I’ll hold things up here. Call for back up when needed.”

The blind troll crouches down low, “Let’s go.” She sprints across the floor on all fours. 

“I still can’t get used to that Terezi,” Karkat divulges while running with her. “It’s fucking weird. You’re not a dog.” She laughs panting.

“Don’t change something if it works! And I’m not changing unless someone will keep close to the ground for me!” 

Jade starts running along but turns around, “Vriska come on!” The spider troll, with a little surprised amusement in her, runs along to join her friend.

“Wait!” Sollux protests, “You can’t bring Vriska with you. We can’t even allow her to have a gun.” The woman slows realizing that she’s close to accidentally revealing Vriska’s secret. The spider troll has nothing to counter with.

Officer Vantas, knowing how short they are on time, decides to fix this quick, “We can always use her body as a shield.”

“. . . Good luck!” Officer Captor signals. 

The two females hurry to catch up with Terezi and Karkat, but Vriska makes a note not to trust Sollux with her life. The four push past the doors of the ballroom to the street. “Into my car!” Terezi orders dashing towards her small red automobile. Even though they are hesitant, the officers and Vriska climb into the car.

“Maybe I should drive,” Karkat suggests as Terezi goes to the driver’s seat.

“My car, my driving.” The male troll rolls his eyes and sits in the front passenger’s seat. “Buckle your seat belts kiddies, it’s the law,” and with that Ms. Pyrope slams her foot on the accelerator. Her passengers grip their seats for their lives as the buildings fly by them in a blur.

“Terezi!” Jade shrieks in the back, “you’re going too fast!” 

“We’re short on time Ms. Lime!” Terezi reaches in between seats and pulls out a portable emergency warning light. Not looking at the road at all, not that it matters, she flips a switch under the light and sticks it to the top of her car. The light flashes red and blue, “Is that legal enough?”

“NO!”

Vriska sways inside the car, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Not in my car you won’t!” Terezi makes a sharp turn to the left. She sticks her head out the open window, “Okay I got the scent again. We should be there soon.” A van starts to head towards the red car due to Terezi’s neglecting to-

“Pay attention to the fucking road!” Karkat screams. The blind troll makes a sharp jerk away from the van. 

“Whoops! We’re okay! No need to worry.”

Vriska holds her head, “My last words were going to be ‘I think I’m going to be sick.’ I swear Pyrope, if I die I will haunt your ass.”

“Who believes in ghosts anymore Vriska?” Terezi cackles. She continues to drive sticking her head out making fast turns nearly scaring her passengers to death along the way.

Karkat pulls out a cigarette, “If I’m going to die, then it’ll be how I lived.” He grabs his gray lighter, but Terezi slaps it out of his hand.

“No messing with the scent! I hate that stinky smoke, and you know it!” Karkat leans back into his seat to grumble through her chaotic driving.

The blind troll abruptly pulls her car to the side of the road, “We’re here.” 

Everyone files out, some faster than others, and they take in the building. The building is completely abandoned with graffiti and rocks that broke the windows because of a teenage game. A group of adolescents ditch a freshly kicked trash can when they see the two officers.

“How high are they in this building?” Officer Vantas questions counting the floors on the outside.

Terezi takes a deep breath inhaling as much as she can, “High, possibly at the very top.”

The troll officer grumbles, “That’s like ten flights of stairs. Do you think we can take the elevator?”

“No Karkat,” Jade answers. “We’re walking up those stairs. We were trained for this.”

“I wasn’t!” exclaims Vriska.

“We need to go, we have ten minutes,” Officer Harley explains.

Everyone runs towards the abandoned building; except Karkat who regrettably follows behind. Jade tries to open the front door, but finds it locked.

“What did you expect Harley?” Officer Vantas mocks. “Did you think the kidnappers would leave their door unlocked?”

“Don’t be a delaying jerk!” 

Vriska rolls her eyes, “Stand aside.” She shoves the other females away; with Karkat watching behind. The troll raises her foot up high and slams it into the door that collapse upon impact. The others look at her shocked. “You going to stand there with your mouth open?” She nods her head to the stairs inside, “Let’s go.”

After a disappointingly amount of time later; everyone reaches the top of the building.

“O-Oh-Okay,” Terezi pants. “I-It-It’s he-here.” 

Jade wipes her brow, “Fi-Finally.” She withdraws her pistol, “Everyone ready?”

“No,” Vriska replies falling on the floor. “Where-Where’s the idiot?”

“Karkat?” the woman looks around. “Where is he?”

“Here.” Jade peers over the stairs; she finds her partner completely collapsed on the stairs one floor down. “I died.”

“Get up here! Don’t be selfish.”

“Shh Jade, I am ascending to a new dimension. It’s so fucking beautiful Jade. You can’t even imagine its majesty. The light, it is so bright, so wonderful. I feel so happy Jade, so fucking happy. How did I ever survive before? Please Jade; tell Gamzee, he’s an asshole.” Karkat’s eyes slip to closing, and his breath goes still.

Officer Harley is not amused, “Get up here now. We seriously don’t have time for this bullshit Drama Queen.” Karkat sighs but scurries up the rest of the steps to the best of his health.

Both officers, now at the top, hold their weapons close to them. “Can you hear anything Terezi?” Karkat asks leaning on the wall.

The bounty hunter presses the side of her head against the door, “Hmm sounds like two others are in there bickering.”

“Alright then,” Karkat whispers. “We go in on three. Ready? One . . Two . . Three!” 

Everyone rushes into the door with Terezi leading holding her cane that now holds a blade out. 

“What the-“ Vriska mutters. “Why do you have a knife in your fucking cane?”

“Does this look like the time to ask?”

Unfortunately for the officers, the kidnappers used this time to break out of the surprise effect and grab their weapons. The same man from the broadcast holds his handgun against the mayor, who is still tied up and gagged. 

“Back away!” The masked man screams. “Back away!” The rescuers take a few steps backwards. The kidnapper keeps the gun pressed roughly on the mayor’s head.

“What do we do now?” The other kidnapper wonders. 

“I’m thinking!” The head honcho shouts in a fake deep voice. He shakes his head thinking and muttering plans in his head. Officer Vantas leans in a little trying to understand the words better, “Wait a second, Reziki? Is that you?”

The leader turns nervous, “Uh no,” he continues with his pseudo deep voice. “I’m not that guy. Whoever he is; I definitely don’t know him.”

The troll officer rubs his face, “I can’t believe- Reziki I know that’s you. I’ve heard enough of your whining to know your voice.”

Officer Harley turns to her partner, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he responds sullenly. “I can’t believe you Reziki. You’re better than this! I thought you were going to make equality with peace.”

The masked leader struggles with his options but rips off his ski mask. His grey skin is revealed with the contrast of his dull human eyes, “You don’t understand!” he exclaims. “You hear my lectures but don’t listen! You don’t know what it’s like to be hated for what you are, and you’ve never even had a choice! I’ve been hurt in so many ways it’s too much!” Karkat doesn’t say anything about that. “I had to make drastic changes to save my friends.”

Officer Vantas frowns, “This isn’t how you do it. I know it’s hard for you, but you don’t fuck the government because of that!” He sighs, “I’m going to have to take you in now.”

“What?” Reziki presses the gun harder into the mayor’s skull. “Have you forgotten who has the advantage here?”

“No, but I know you. I know that you’re not a killer. You can fake it but you don’t have it in you at all.” The half-blood starts to shake at his realization. 

His partner snarls, “What the fuck are you doing? We had this in the bag! Don’t fuck this up. Upf!” The other half-blood suddenly drops cold with Terezi crouched behind him holding the blunt side of her cane up.

“Terezi?” Karkat looks back and a forth between the two. “How did you- You were right in front of us a second ago!”

She snickers, “I’ve been taking some excellent ninja lessons recently. It’s really cool when I’m working.”

“Huh,” the officer turns back to Reziki, “It’s time to give up. Drop your weapon.” Knowing defeat, the half-blood abandons his weapon. “Now come over here,” Karkat holds up his handcuffs. The defeated Reziki slumps over to meet his destruction. 

“Officer Captor,” Jade calls on her walkie-talkie. Karkat handcuffs the two half-bloods while Terezi unties the mayor. “We’ve handled the situation with no fault. We’re ready for pick up.” 

“Sending someone on your way.”

“Hey guys I found something,” Vriska announces. Karkat leaves the kidnappers and heads over to the troll.

“What did you find?”

The spider troll turns a little to show a wooden crate, “It has imprints that could fit their guns.” Jade walks over.

Karkat realizes that she is right, “What were you even doing over here? Looting?”

“No . . . shut up.”

Officer Harley leans over into the crate, “I found something.” She pops back out with a small slip of paper in her hand. She opens it up and reads, “Have fun. –SJ.” The woman shares the note with Karkat who sees that it was spelled with magazine clipped letters.

Furious, Officer Vantas heads toward the half-blood pulling him up close to his face; his allies are not far behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Terezi asks next to the reviving mayor.

“Who’s SJ?” He spits into Reziki’s face. “Who is he?”

“What?”

Karkat’s lips turn down menacingly, “This is the first time we’ve had a serious issue connected with this SJ dipshit. Who is he?”

The half-blood shakes the saliva off his face, “I don’t know. I’ve been getting strange notes from him slowly planning and convincing me of this plan. It was all his idea; I was just stupid enough to go through with it.”

“I can’t believe you did it,” Jade scorns. “You tried to take money from children! Have you no shame?”

“Me?” Reziki laughs. “Did you know that the schools that receive the money don’t allow half-bloods? They’re public schools that don’t allow half-bloods!”

The mayor rubs his wrists avoiding the half-blood’s glare, “Blame the voters.”

“But you didn’t stand for us,” argues Reziki. “I wanted to use the money to start our own community. One that doesn’t exclude half-bloods and where we can all be accepted for once. That is a dream that used to be close to accomplishment. Tell me, am I the villain?”

Terezi pushes his head down, “Yes you are. You betrayed the law so now you must pay. Blind justice will not serve you well.”

Officer Vantas backs away from the mess of the day to finally light a cigarette, “I could really use my vacation now.”


End file.
